Fully Alive
by isaacslaheyy
Summary: After being resurrected from the dead thanks to Damon, Bonnie is faced with a new set of challenges, Will she be able to fight off old demons or succumb to new ones? Starts after 5x07.


**YAY! First fic ever and of course it had to be of my OTP on the vampire Diaries BAMON! I got this idea after watching 5x07. I really didn't like the way they handled her resurrection so I tweaked it a bit so this will be my version of how Bonnie handles things after she comes back from the dead and how it all translates into Bamon. **

**Ships will vary, you will see a lot of different couples but I wanted to focus on Damon, Bonnie and Bamon for the most part.**

**The characters aren't mine by the way. Enjoy!**

_Bonnie ran a hand through her hair and stood to her feet as she watched the flames in the fireplace dance. She shifted when she felt a familiar presences "Qetsiyah?" Bonnie eyed her ancestor as she slowly walked around her "where did you come from just now? How are you here?_

_Qetsiyah smiled at the young naïve witch "I'm dead, as I pass through you, you'll feel my death."_

_Bonnie remained quiet as she continued to watch her ancestor circle her like she was the prey and not her flesh and blood _

_"You will feel every death. Every supernatural being that passes onto the other side will pass through you." _

_Bonnie gasped but remained quiet as unshed tears and questions reflected in her emerald orbs. Granted, Qetsiyah didn't know her from Adam but she thought or at least hoped she would matter to someone. _

_Qetsiyah smirked "Sorry, that's gonna hurt like a bitch." She said before placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie instantly doubled over and screamed out in pain. _

Bonnie shot up in a sitting position not realizing she had fallen asleep. She looked around the room and cursed lowly for the first time what she hoped was a terrible nightmare was her reality. "She sentenced me to a life time of misery and pain."

Bonnie got up and poured some freshly brewed coffee into her empty mug, her hand shook out of habit, since being resurrected every muscle in her body was still trying to remember how it worked and what exactly it was used for. Even standing was still a challenge but little docile Bonnie Bennett took it all in stride like she was trained to do. Bonnie gritted her teeth when she heard the sound of foots steps approaching, which was strange considering she probably shouldn't have heard them.

"Are you okay?" she heard from behind her but because it took more energy than what the conservation was worth she didn't turn around.

"I was the first five times you asked, correction six if I'm counting now."

Jeremy licked his teeth and stuffed his hands in his pockets "I'm sorry, I probably should stop saying that too but I'm worried about you Bon – It's been two days."

Bonnie dropped her eyes to the coffee mug she was gripping way to tightly. "One more and I'll be taking my rightful spot behind Caroline and Elena at Whitmore and this whole thing will be a nightmare I finally woke up from." She said ignoring the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jeremy knew Bonnie well enough to know that she was far from being ok, he knew it was a bad idea to go against her wishes to resurrect her but for his own selfish reasons Bonnie being dead would not do. Her friends needed her, her family needed her and if he had to be honest he needed her — now more than ever.

"Bonnie I know you're angry with me—"he stopped when Bonnie held up her hand, it didn't escape him that it took some effort.

"What's done is done, but what I won't have is you coming around checking up on me like I'm going to decide to kill myself because it's all too much to bear, I'm not suicidal."

"You sacrificed yourself because Elena needed me back, not giving a damn about your own wellbeing, isn't that the same thing?"

Bonnie laughed bitterly "I give you your life back and you throw it in my face," she shook her head "if this is your way of saying thank you, you need to work on your deliverance."

Jeremy sighed the last thing he wanted to do was argue with her. "Look Bon, I love you and I just want things to be different and more importantly I just want you to be happy."

_I was happy_. She thought.

"I'm tired Jer; if we're getting on the road soon I really think I should get some sleep." Bonnie said choosing to ignore his declaration.

Well, he wasn't expecting to be dismissed after declaring his love for her. He assumed it was the deliverance but either way he meant it, He loved her and because of her death he realized that way too late. Now he had a chance to make it right and he fully intend to do so.

Jeremy nodded and walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He lingered for a moment before leaving the hotel room. Bonnie ran a shaky hand through her hair, she decided not to dual on the Jeremy situation right now. She needed to be at least forty percent in order to put on the best show of her undead life.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to ease drop on other people's conversation?" Bonnie asked without turning around.

Damon eyed the small witch before raising a brow "They probably did, but obviously I wasn't listening."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and used the table to her left as support as she shifted a little to face him "Of course you didn't. So how much did you miss?"

"I thought the question was: how much did I hear? Which would be all of it." He shrugged holding no shame. "He's worried about you—"  
Bonnie's eyes snapped up to meet his "No, he feels guilty that he went alone with your idea to bring me back. But he feels even guiltier that I died to bring him back in the first place." Bonnie eyed Damon suspiciously "Since when are so in tuned to Jeremy's feelings?"

Damon gave a careless shrug "Since I saw that the kid wasn't so bad."

_Silence _

_More silence_

Finally the silence started to get to him "What?" he barked

Bonnie snorted "What brought this epiphany on?" she tilted her head to the side "I mean surely killing him in front of his sister wasn't the wakeup call." She watched as the tick in Damon's jaw became more prominent. She smirked.

"It's not like it's any of your business—"

"Your right, it's not." Bonnie waved a dismissive hand. She was tired and didn't have the energy to listen to whatever excuse he could come with to explain his sudden change of heart where Jeremy was concerned. But she could guess what the motivation was.

Damon snorted but otherwise remained quiet. However, a part of him felt like he needed to explain it to her anyway. "Look, the reason—"

Bonnie finally made the effort to move away from the table "Damon, you don't owe me an explanation. In fact, I'm happy you found some value in someone else's life other than Elena and in the rare occasion your brother. It means I won't have to threaten to kill you on a regular basis."

Damon only caught the end of her little rant because he was too busy watching how unsteady she was on her feet. "You need some help?" he asked walking slowly towards her.

Bonnie held up a hand "No, thank you, I'm fine."

Damon nodded in agreement "I see that, is that why you're seconds away from kissing the floor?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes "Wha—" she wasn't able to finish what she was saying because she felt a sudden gush of wind. She looked up to see those blue eyes staring at her with what looked to be concern.

Bonnie tried to use the ounce of strength she had to push Damon away from her "You can let go of me now." But he ignored her.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he finally asked still holding her close to his chest.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Right now you're what's wrong with me. Now. Let. Me. Go."

Damon scoffed and in one swift motion he carried Bonnie's delicate frame bridal style to the sofa. There was no way she was going to make it to that couch on her own.

"Put me down Damon." Bonnie shrieked

"I will once we make it to the couch." And once they were there he non to gently dropped her down on the sofa. "There we are." He grinned when he saw her cute little face scrunch up in distaste.

"Asshole."

Damon smirked "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Bonnie's eyes met his "No, after she abandon me to raise someone else, the last thing I wanted to do was kiss her." She deadpanned.

The smirk dropped from his lips. There were only a hand full of things that could make him uncomfortable and oddly enough they all had Bonnie in common. It's been awhile since they discussed her mother and before his asinine comment he planned to keep it that way. But up until now he realized he never really apologized to Bonnie about turning Abby; to be honest if he ever really tried, they both knew his apology would be total bullshit. If it came down to Bonnie being here and Bonnie being gone—the option was always simple.

Case in point her resurrection. He knew Jeremy had lied to him when he got the ok to go ahead with his deal with Silas. Bonnie Bennett the queen of human decency and selfless acts would never let someone die to bring her back.

Apparently there were levels to this shit or what Bonnie liked to call consequences. All in which he planned on ignoring because Elena needed her best friend.

_It's always for Elena_

Damon cleared his throat "Look Bonnie—"

Bonnie held up her hand again interrupting him "Damon please, I don't need or want an apology from you."

Damon nodded in agreement "Good, because you weren't going to get one." He watched as her eyes harden. "I don't regret turning Abby. We both know you wouldn't have completed the transition, so instead of letting you die I turned the person who has done nothing but disappoint you since birth."

Bonnie scoffed at the irony. She died a year later, what fucking difference did it make. "Is this your way of saying you chose me over a complete stranger?" She placed her small hand over hear non beating heart "I'm flattered."

Damon smirked and leaned so close to her that their noses were practically touching "You should be and if that didn't give you the warm and fuzzies, I could always make you a lasagna." He ended with a snarl and walked out of the room.

She didn't know how she did it but Bonnie managed to use her powers to shot the crystal vase that was on the bookshelf at the closing door "Asshole." She yelled.

Damon mentally cursed for letting the witch get to him. But it's been two days and he has yet to get a single fucking Thank you.

Caroline looked down at the ground as the soft breeze blew the leaves in her direction. She halted her steps when the wind picked up and the leaves started to blow in a small circle around her. The blonde vampire looked around to see if anyone else was being assaulted by leaves. They weren't.

"What the hell?" Caroline mumbled to herself as she watched the leaves twirl around her, she nearly choked on her gasp when she smelled apple cinnamon a smell she could only reacquaint with "Bonnie?" she said louder then she intended.

Blonde curls whipped around her head when the breeze picked up and the smell of apple cinnamon became stronger. "Bonnie, please if that's you—say something." She choked out.

Caroline knew her best friend was watching over her, she didn't need Jeremy to tell her that. "B-Bonnie, if you can hear me, just talk to me please." She nearly growled wiping away her tears in frustration. 'Jeremy isn't the only one who misses you, _Elena_ isn't the only one who misses you. I miss you, matt misses you and I can't do this anymore because it hurts—"she said clutching her chest and falling to the ground as heart wrenching sobs erupted from her chest."

Caroline's eyes snapped up when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Elena. Caroline rolled her eyes and removed Elena's hand. "Caroline, are you ok?"

Caroline snorted. "You found me on the ground having an emotional breakdown, Elena. Of course I'm fine."

Elena shook her head at Caroline's attitude. It's been this way since learning of Bonnie's death. They both tried to ignore the fact that Bonnie was the glue that held them together. Now that the preverbal industrial glue was no longer holding them together, the glaring resentment Caroline felt for Elena came back in full force. Elena was the perfect one, Elena was the one every one chose, _Elena's_ brother was the one that got the sacrifice that killed her fucking best friend.

Caroline gritted her teeth "What do you want Elena?"

Elena sighed "I saw you and I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She raised up a hand "Believe it or not I care about you."

Caroline's only response to that was the smacking of her teeth.

"Look Caroline—"

"I don't know where Stefan is Elena." she watched as several emotions played on the brunettes face one of them being uncertainty. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." She said walking around the doe eyed vampire.

Elena furrowed her brows "Why not?" and turned around to follow Caroline.

Caroline whipped her head around with a ludicrous expression on her face 'Seriously? You're with his brother Elena. You choose Damon over Stefan. Which means you lost all rights to Stefan's business."

Elena feverishly shook her head "I'm worried about him, can't you see that."

Caroline scoffed. She wasn't one to through stones, she felt just as guilty about Stefan's situation as she did Bonnie's. While the two people she loved was going through hell, she was busy hanging drapes and deciding what colors should go in the bathroom. "I know this is hard for you to comprehend and since Bonnie is no longer with us to protect you delicate sensibilities." Elena flinched at hearing her deceased friends name "I'm just going to give it to you straight" Caroline leaned slightly forward "The world doesn't revolve around you, so do us all a favor and leave Stefan alone." She ended and walked toward the campus dorms.

Elena stood there with her mouth partly opened. She shook her head and pulled out cell phone to call Damon.

"I was just about to call you." He lied.

"Well next time I won't be so anxious." She smiled weakly. Before Damon even got a chance to respond back, Elena had already gotten to her real reason for calling. "Have you spoken to Stefan recently?"

Damon pulled the phone away from his ear and eyed it. She hasn't spoken to him in twenty- four hours and the first conversation they have is about Stefan. Damon thought for moment, isn't all their conversations about Stefan and as of late—

_Bonnie _

Damon sighed when he heard Elena yelling his name on the other end "Elena, Stefan will call us when he's ready to deal with everything. In the meantime give him some space."

Elena ran a shaky hand through her hair "I wish people would stop saying that, its Stefan, he needs me I mean us. He needs us Damon."

Damon's grip tighten on the phone. "Elena, in case you're wondering Jeremy and I are fine, we'll be home tomorrow night." he hung up the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. He needed to get Elena's mind off of things and Bonnie is the perfect person to do it.


End file.
